Bella's Secret Revealed
by anastasia licon
Summary: Rosalie always knew there was something different about Bella, but what does she find when she tries to spy on her? Will Bella's perfectly constructed lie come tumbling down?
1. Shinu's back!

Okay guys here's another story I hope you enjoy it It's a cross between Naruto and Twilight

By the way I am still going to be working on my other story. I am fast at work trying to get the next chapter up. I just couldn't resist posting this one.

I do not own Twilight or Naruto or anything that pertains to the stories. It all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

><p>The Cullen household was currently empty, except for one. Rosalie Cullen had decided to be left behind for two reasons. 1) She knew somebody had to take care of Bella, so she decided to be the one, because of reason two. 2) She wanted to investigate. She knew that if everyone was here then she would never get away with it. Even with everyone gone there's the possibility that Alice would see what she wanted to do. The only hope she had was that she kept switching ideas on what she was actually going to do. She knew that if she didn't make up her mind yet Alice might not see anything. If they were here Edward would read her mind and know what he was up to. He would instantly start yelling at her telling her she was being selfish. That of course was a lie only she and Emmett knew why she was really worried, even if he didn't agree. If Jasper where here he would sence her suspicious emotions. Damn it! In normal families teenagers just worry about not being heard sneaking out, instead she was worried that her brother would catch her spying on his almost fiancee, because she felt there was more to her.<p>

Rosalie of course didn't hate Bella, on the contrary she thought the girl was good for Edward, but...There was something else there. Nobody in her family had noticed it but her, she believed. Every now and then she would catch sight of Bella as her stare became calculating, almost empty of emotion. When she saw that emotion she would literlly feel a chill run up her spine. It was unnerving to think that a human was causing such emotions from her. But that wasn't it there was something else, she couldn't quite put her finger on it. It wasn't that she thought she was a danger to her or her family, if she had felt that way she would have somehow gotten rid of the human at one point or another, there was almost something other worldly about her. Maybe it was the fact that sometimes she felt almost as if she making herself trip on purpose, the girl was of course clumsy, but sometimes it looked like she was purposely trying to trip. Or maybe it was the fact that she was so comfortable with us, when where made to make humans stay away from us

That word _human_ at moments it felt wrong to call Bella that like it wasn't quit worthy of her. It was of course silly to think of a human that way, but that was how she felt of course. She didn't think anyone else in the family felt that way. It was just her.

At that thought she felt thoughrely repulsed with herself! Why should she, a vampire, a predator in every sense of the word feel any fear for the prey? She would never quiver in fear of such insignificant creature, no matter what she was. She knew that she was something other than human. But what? The question had been stuck in her head since they had come home after the Whole James' fiasco.

Today she was determined to spy on the girl to follow her, everywhere she went Rosalie would follow her. With that thought she launched herself into the woods towards the girl's house. When she got there she climbed the tree next to her smiled to herself as she remembered how Edward had once sat here every night stalking his beloved. he had told us many times it wasn'y stalking but who really belived him? I mean he would follow her EVERYWHERE! Inside she saw the girl in question she saw her in a deep sleep, but if you took a closer look I could barely notice that her breathing was a little deeper than normal.

So I waited for her to wake and go to school. It took about twenty minutes for her to wake. She woke up in a confused state. She just sat there for a minute and stared around like she didn't know where she was. Then she got up and went to the moment for a "human moment" when she came back, that's when the weird things started to happened.

First I saw her go into her drawer and then she did some weird hand motions, a small explosion and white smoke appeared. Then she reached for a box inside the drawer. She took it to her bed and opened it. Inside was a pair of leather shorts and a white V-neck. I didn't understand why she kept these things here, granted she had to admit these things weren't her normal style. She usually insisted that she wear boring things like jeans and a t-shirt much to Alice's horror.

She then took out a black jacket, even from her position in the window she could tell the jacket had many marks. This was wierd because they were marks like it had been cut many times or badly damaged, Bella didn't do anything that would cause these things to happened to a jacket that apperantly belonged to her. When she put it on she couldn't help and see that in the back was a wierd symbol she hadn't ever seen in her long life. It looked like an old style Japanese fan. The top half was red and the bottom half was white. It was odd and more than a little suspicious.

After that she reached in the box and pulled out a piece of cloth with a metal plate in the middle. It was a swirl with a line coming out of the end, on the other end of the swirl was a cone. I watched at she set it down on her counter. She then did another hand motion, but this time it took longer and her hand moved so quickly it was hard for even my vampire eyes to follow. How could she possibly move that fast? This time a huge white smoke surrouded her whole body. Without even noticing it I had been leaning in closer to see what would happened after the smoke cleared. I knew it was going to be big, call it my six sense.

I was happy to admit, I was correct what I saw after the smoke cleared almost made me fall out of the tree it was so shocking. There where Bella had once stood, Bella who was Pale with wavy brown hair and brown eyes, Bella who was nothing extrodinary in the looks department was one of the most gorgeous woman I had ever seen. Even I could admit she was more beautiful then me.

She had hair as black as the night sky, It had no hint of brown in it, like most peoples' or chemicals that stated it was dyed. it was so long it reached her lower back. It fell down her back like a waterfall, with no hints of any wave in it. Her eyes where the purest black I have ever seen. They were coal black, I would even dare say they where darker than ours when we where hungry. Her skin was perfectly ivory with no hint of blush. She had a stunning figure, it was a perfect hourglass. It made me green with envy even I with the enhanced vampire venom in me, could not compare to her. Her face was perfectly symmetical not angular like ours, but also not soft like Bellas'. It was right in the perfect middle. Her lips where perfectly pouty. The kind that all men dream about on their perfect other. In a simple word she was perfect.

She stood straight with no hint of uneasiness. Just watching her she looked graceful, and she hadn't even moved. She resonated a seductive aura all around her. The kind that would make men and women alike get on their knees for her. I saw as she stared at herself in the mirror and a small smile played on her lips, it didn't completly reach her eyes though.

I watched stunned into silence as she slowly put on the clothes that she had laid out for herself. Watched as she seemed to savor the feel of the clothes. The clothes looked amazing on her. They fit her like a glove. Again she reached into the box and pulled out a pair of finger less gloves, she slipped them on and I heard the small sound the leather made as she pulled them on securely. She then went into her closet and pulled out a pair of sandals, they where black, with a two, long, red ribbons coming from each of them. She slowly wrapped them around her legs in a criss-cross fashion. Finally she went to get the cloth with the metal on it, she wrapped it securely around her waist and I saw as it hung perfectly loose around her tiny waist.

Could this possibly be Bella?

Was this stunning creature the same plain Mary-Jane Bella I had just seen a moment ago?

How was that even possible?

It couldn't be!

NO!

It's not possible that this human had not only been keeping secrets from us. How dare she try to deceive us all! I would expose her and all her trickery! I would not tolerate as she played with my family! I would prove it to Edwards, that this woman was a snake!

But she knew another reason she hated Bella so much, a reason that she would only admit to herself. She was more beautiful then even me! How could one Human have so much when I, an immortal vampire had so little compared to her!

When she opened her mouth to speak I had no more doubts in my mind it was Bella. I heard as Bella's voice came out of the beautiful women's mouth

"Shinu Uchiha is back"

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed the beginning of this new story<p>

Please leave your honest opinion how else am I going to learn?

Love,

Anastasia


	2. Kyuuketsuki

Okay guys before I begin the story I have a couple things to say and some of these go out to anyone who is reading my other story also

1) Since I keep missing my own deadlines of when my next chapter is going to be out, I refuse to give myself one anymore. From now on I'm just going to post when I get an idea. Of course I will give you guys a rough time-frame of when the next chapter is going to be out

2)This story is taking so much time and research to do (don't worry guys that doesn't mean I'm giving up on it). I mean I've always Loved Naruto and never took the time to recognize all the facts and information that Kishimoto sensei but into his work. So hats of to him.

3)This is not one of my best works, which is why I decided to not put the real juicy stuff yet until I feel better and can write a perfect chapter that is worthy of my readers

4)I'm about to start a third story (yes I know it's completely irresponsible to be working on three stories at one time, but I'm going to do it anyways). The reason I'm going to start the third one is because I've had the idea of this story way before I've had the idea of this one and the other one. So if anyone is interested in reading another story by me go to my profile and there it is. I'm sorry guys It's not going to be a crossover this time. It's going to be a pure Twilight based fan-fiction, but it will be just as awesome.

Anyways I'm done boring you with announcments on with the story

I don not own Twilight or Naruto of anything that pertains to it. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer and Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>I watched as Bella glided to the piece of shit she called a truck, honestly I don't understand why she won't just let Edward her buy a new was beyond graceful the complete opposite of the Bella we had come to know, it was as though he feet never once touched the floor, but glided over it. What on earth was this witch? Was it magic? I know my everyone in my family strongly disagree with the existence of magic, but I had always strongly disagreed. What other explanation was there for what we were? We were obviously creatures of magic, no matter what Edward and Carlisle argued. No matter all the scientific proof they had tried to show me and convince me with, I was adamant. My suspicious became more real as I digested what I had just seen in Bella's room.<p>

It was then that I decided I would follow the witch all day and see what she was up to. It was obvious she didn't plan on going to school.

I followed her as she drove to Port Angeles. She parked near a small strip-mall. It was relatively tiny and consisted of small restaurants, cafes, and shops. I watched with envy as she walked with such grace and as she exuberated such pheromones that all males in her vicinity turned and openly gawked at the radiant creature that had blessed them with her presence. She seemed to be the complete opposite of Bella Swan, for this version of her seemed to demand and bask in the attention directed at her. She walked into a tiny cafe, that held only a few patrons. I slowly walked in behind her and quietly took a table where I could easily see the whole cafe from.

I watched as she approached a man that was sitting in the far corner of the cafe, from my position I could only see his profile. Everyone in the cafe seemed to openly stay away from him, kind of like us. Was it possible this man was a vampire, had Bella come to meet another vampire? I watched as he turned when he heard Bella approaching, I could finally see his face perfectly, and what a face it was! He was as handsome as Bella 2.0 was beautiful. He was as pale as a fellow vampire, so maybe I was correct in assuming she was meeting a vampire? His eyes were as black as Bella's and his hair midnight black as well. Both the features of this man and the new Bella seemed of slight oriental decent. His body was also well-built, not as muscular as Emmett but also not as slight as Edwards. Everything about this man screamed danger to his all black outfit to his seemingly permanent scowl.

I watched as Bella approached this man with a look of utter love in her eyes. I watched as he stood up and automatically pulled her into a tight embrace. I saw as his tense body seemed to relax in the small arms of her embrace, as he bent down and took a deep breath in her hair. His hard, cold eyes seemed to hold reverence. As though she was his light, his reason for existence. It was the same way Edward would look at her. He looked at her as though she was his life-line to this world. What on earth was this Witch Bella? What did she do to get both these men to look at her this way?

WAS SHE CHEATING?

Would she dare do that to Edward and our family?

I would kill her!...but wait this is exactly what I wanted. With this maybe Edward would leave her and move on. Myabe then things would go back to how they were before the witch showed up in our lives. Could she hope?

Too quickly for any human to catch she pulled out her state of the art cell phone and took a picture of Bella and the man embracing. She would need proof to show her family.

She quietly watched with narrowed eyes as they broke apart. As he bent down and softly kissed her forehead. As she closed her eyes, as she seemed to bask in the moments they were together, as she reached over and intertwined their fingers. When they broke part I noticed that this man had the same cloth with the leaf-like symbol, except this man's had a line drawn across the leaf, he also wore it as a belt buckle. Another thing Rosalie couldn't help but notice was that on the back of his jacket was the same strange Japanese fan that was on Bella's jacket. They broke apart and walked back to the table were the man had been sitting before. Their fingers stayed locked in their own embrace as Bella put them on top of the table. Bella started talking as soon as they sat down

"So Sasuke, dear what have you called me here for? When you specifically know that I am here to stay away from the world you bring with you." Bella's voice was playful and amusing but held a glint of coldness in it. What does she mean by 'world'?

"Shinu, dear" The man named Sasuke's voice was patronizing as he answered Bella "I think it's time you go back to the village, even though I am not welcomed there, you are. Everyone worries that after everything I did in the Kage Summit you might be involved with me." Towards the end his voice had turned serious and almost sounded like a warning

Bella let out a twinkling laugh that would but our voices to shame. "Well what kind of idiot seriously crashes a Kage summit and all of it just to prove a loyalty that's a lie? Seriously Sasuke I do plan on going back, just...not yet. I have some...things I have to take care of here." Bella sounded a little hesitant

"Shinu what on earth could you have to do in this little back-water town that prevents you from going back home where you really belong. Meanwhile I'm risking my life for your sake and the whole village's sake and all you can tell me is you 'have things to take care of' are you fucking with me Shinu?"

The man spoke as though he were talking to a five-year old

"You really have no idea of the kind of Genjutsu I placed on this whole town, Sasuke! The sheer magnitude of it would astound not just everyone in the village but our ancestors. Not even Madara and his stupid plan would live up to this. Do you realize that with my power alone, with no help of any stinking Tailed-beast I placed a Genjutsu over the whole freaking town. This man seriously thinks That I am his daughter and he was married before. So Yes, Sasuke forgive me if I have some things to take care of!"

Bella's voice was just as offending right back.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I was storing some question that I would be asking the witch when I could finally confront her. Of course I wouldn't do that until everyone else was with me.

Sasuke was staring intently at Bella, she was staring right back at him. Some distant part of me though it weird that Bella could meet this man's eye contact without flinching, when she couldn't meet many of our gazes without simply blushing.

"What is really going on Shinu? You seem different...somehow. Calmer, has something happened?" The guy sounded suspicious. Ha! That's what the witch gets maybe this guy will realize she's cheating on him with my brother.

Bella gave a sardonic smirk "Silly Sasuke do you really think anything would change me?"

Sasuke kept looking at Bella with a serious look, suddenly he let a small smile play at his lips "You're right...wait! don't tell me, you fell in love? Yeah right! Next thing you know you'll end up like Sakura, hell-bount on getting with me. Besides I doubt there's any man alive who could handle you. Besides me of course!

I watched to see what Bella would say. I saw not one flicker of hesitation, as she spoke next. "Ha! you wish you know that my heart lays in your hands and no one else's. Beside I would never end up like Sakura, you know how much she hated me for hogging your attention. I swear that girl would be such an amazing shinobi if she actually cared about becoming stronger.

OH MY GOD! This is going to break Edward's heart, but he would get over it and Bella would be gone from our lives. I can't wait for Edwards to see my Memories of today when he and the rest of the family get back. Thinking about my family I bet Alice has seen me here she's soon to tell Edward and the rest of the family what I;m doing. So I can only assume that they're on their way back but honestly it's bound to take at least an hour and half, possibly more.

I was brought back to the present by Bella's voice. Instead this time it sounded more worried, I automatically perked my ears up.

"Sasuke I worry about you, It's to dangerous being a double agent, especially now that the war is about to begin. You know Madara is bound to find out"

"I know it's dangerous Shinu, but I have to do this for my village, for Itachi, for you, for the honor of my clan. What Itachi did was die a hero without anyone's acknowledgement, his sacrifice will not be in vain. I will do this even if everyone hates me"

There were so many things that I wanted to know about that statement. Village? He talked as though they were from some third-world country that consisted of villages and clans? Was this man crazy? He might be. Did this mean that Bella was part of this 'village'? Maybe this has something to do with the life Bella had before moving here. I know I wasn't the only one that noticed the way she didn't like to talk about her past. In fact she completely avoided the subject in general.

Bella opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Sasuke putting up his hand and saying in a sad tone

"I know you don't hate me and Naruto is also very adamant about the fact that he trusts me" Here Sasuke sounded as though he was talking about a badly-behaved puppy. He rolled his eyes, but a small smile kept tugging tat the edge of his mouth. I saw Bella break into a large grin. Her smile was radiant, it probably would blind anyone too close to her vicinity. "Everybody else belives that I really did turn rogue and turn my back on them, But like Naruto I believe this war is not the way?"

"Then tell me. Why the hell did you kill Danzou? You knew that once you killed him you would be considered a rouge! You knew Sasuke, that after this you would end up like Itachi! Your going to give up your life for the village! Do you understand the sheer magnitude of what your doing?" Bella was whispering while screaming at the same time. I could see tear in her eyes.

She obviously cared about this man! So why The HELL was she cheating on him with Edward.

He spoke to her in very serious tone. What he said next honestly shocked me so much, it was the biggest shock in my long existence

"Shinu, before I answer any of your questions or get into the most serious part of our conversation, I have something to ask. You knew you were being followed by a member of the kyuuketsuki clan and yet you still came here and spilled this many secrets? I'm one-hundred percent sure that you were aware of the fact that you were being followed. You knew, because I trained you and there is no way on hell your instincts are that bad. So please tell me why you hadn't informed me that 1) a member of the Kyuuketsuki clan was where you were and 2) you were being followed by one" He was looking at her with a serious questioning look

Was it possible that he was talking about me? NO! I had been utterly quiet. No human would be able to notice my presence if I did not wish it. Some distant thought went through my head that was telling me that maybe these people weren't so human. Maybe they really were something else like I had been suspecting of Bella, or what she apparently goes by now 'Shinu'. I looked back in my perfect memory trying to pin-point a moment where it would have been possible for 'Shinu' to see me following her. There wasn't one, I had Kept myself hidden the whole time.

'Kyuuketsuki' I was looking back at my long history of languages trying to pin-point what this one meant. It sounded like something of an asian language.

Bella's cold hard voice inturupted my frantic search through my brain.

"I knew damn well it was following me, but you see I have an image to uphold here and I refuse to break it because someone decided to get nosy. Don't worry though I hole-heartily plan on dealing with it. Of course I have a plan, that would not work if we were still in town and if you weren't close by. By the way I'm sure she been hearing our conversation this whole time, but like I said she won't say anything, I have a plan."

Suddenly my brain finally kicked into high gear. The word 'Kyuuketsuki' was the Japanese word for _vampire_

* * *

><p>Okay guys I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2 of this story<p>

Please review honestly or how else am I suppose to learn?

Love,

Anastasia


	3. The End

Okay guys sorry for the lateness of this chapter, I won't give any excuses, but here is chapter 3

Contrary to the title of the chapter I promise that this is not the end of the story, far from it.

I loved writing this chapter, it might be because I absolutely love this kind of Bella. I love when she's evil and sadistic, I think it should scare people that this Bella comes out of me so naturally ;) But in all seriousness, this side of Bella will be coming out more frequently.

I just naturally suck at writing action scenes in general, I'm trying my best but it's turning out to be rather difficult. I think I'm probably going to get a Beta who is good with action scenes later on in the story. So please forgive my suckiness at the last scene!

I want to thank the many people who reviewed and are enjoying this story, Hope I made everyone who's reading this chapter proud!

On with the story

I do not own Twilight or Naruto or anything that pertains to the stories. It all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

><p>She knew I was here, meaning she probably knew I had followed her since her room. But how? How on earth could she have figured it out?<p>

Had I slipped up somehow?

No! There's no way that I would slip up! in my entire existence as a vampire my preciseness has never failed me. I remember stalking Royce and his band of Idiots, remember the feel of knowing exactly where they were, the feeling that they were my prey. I had followed and toyed with them for weeks before giving them the end they finally begged for. It was with that state of mind that I had gone after Bella. She was my enemy, she was my family's enemy, she was a danger. I had called upon what I had learned when I had followed Royce. How to go unnoticed, how to blend in, how to not be sensed, even with a human's weak senses they always had a feeling of when they where in danger. As refined as the Human species claims to be, they will always have a primitive feeling of danger within them, some call it their gut, but in actuality it's they'r basic instinct alerting them of danger.

Besides even If I had slipped up, I'm a vampire she still wouldn't be able to know I was anywhere near her. Even if there was an inkling that I could have slipped up, I would still be inconspicuous to any human eyes.

Then, I heard the handsome man's laugh for the first time. That laugh! It was the laugh of an angel. It was the loveliest melody I had ever heard. It was perfect.

I leaned my body forward, closer to his general direction, suddenly his scent hit me so powerfully I could barely hold myself in control, from jumping him at this very moment.

It shocked me how powerful my primal instincts kicked in. How strongly I wanted this man. I had not felt this raw thirst since the first years of my transformation.

It felt as though I was being stripped of any basic human feelings and instincts, all I was left was the primitive urges.

Urges? Yes

I need to appease my thirst

Sex.

Blood

Bodies.

It's what I needed!

For some unfathomable reason all I wanted was to bite this man, I had never wanted something so bad before. I wanted to fuck him, to rub my whole body all over him. I wanted to be closer to him physically, yes, but also emotionally. I wanted to feel what he feels I wanted to rub myself all over him, I wanted him to hold me, I wanted to close of any distance between us. Why was there so much distance between us, why?

Who is that woman in front of him? Why is she touching him? No other woman should be touching him! Only me! Why was this woman more beautiful than me? would my angel want her more than me? NO! I had to stop her, he was only mine!

"My, My she's a weak one isn't she? Barely a second passed and already she's been sucked into my Sharingan. You know at this very moment all she can think about, all she can focus on is having sex with me. I'm assuming that since she's a vampire, biting and sex go hand in hand. Which would explain some of her more disturbing fantasies of me and her."

"Sasuke, please leave her alone, she is my responsibility. I shall make sure she causes no problems. Besides, you know that if YOU play too much with her brain you might break her. I want an opportunity to do that first."

It was as though my mind was suddenly snapped back into reality.

What was I thinking? About this man, that I hadn't even talked to. What about Emmett?

Was it possible that these creatures had made me think all those thought?

What where they?

Demons?

I looked over at them and saw the man sitting staring at me with a smirk that would probably make any girl melt.

I shifted my eyes to the right slightly and saw a bored looking Bella. She was playing with a lock of her silky hair. She looked as though nothing had happened!

Wait, did something happened?

What was I doing here? I should be at home waiting for Emmett to come home.

Hmmmm maybe he'll want a nice roast beef when he gets back from his business trip. I have to hurry He told me that he was bring home guest with him. Would they enjoy a roast beef? It was big enough to feed plenty of people.

"HAHAHAHA"

The bellowing laugh brought my mind back from whatever place it was going? What had I been thinking? I tried to search my memory for what had just happened, but there was nothing. After I realized that Bella didn't care what was happening, nothing, next thing I know is the booming laugh of the man in front of Bella.

"OH god! I haven't seen such a weak member of the Kyuuketsuki clan in a long time! She can't even slightly resist my Sharingan! It's fine Shinu you can take care of this one. Actually I think this thing is much too weak for your standards. I've seen you kill both a member of the Okami and the Kyuuketsuki with your bare hands, one this weak won't be a problem for you!"

"Actually I don't plan on killing any of them, I already told you that I can't ruin my reputation here, besides-"

"Wait! there's more of them?...How many exactly are there? Shinu!"

The man named Sasuke was glaring down at Bella, my mistake, no! this...this...thing was not Bella!

Bella, no matter how I hated to admit it was a sweet girl that wouldn't hurt a fly, she was a girl that cared deeply about our family. She loved us all, even me who had been so cruel and rude to her.

This woman named Shinu was uncaring, and had manipulated my Brother. She had weaseled herself into my family. This thing was what I had witnessed in Bella so many times before. This was the cold, sadistic, manipulative thing I knew Bella held hidden. This was it! This is what I had come seeking! The truth!

My mind quickly registered that both Shinu and Sasuke were glaring at each other, I hand't heard what had just passed between them, I had been to busy with my own thoughts.

This was it! My chance to escape, they were both so enthralled in each other that I could make a clean break for it. I knew that whatever these things were they were dangerous. I knew, no matter how much it pained me to admit it, that these things could easily kill me. They way Sasuke talked about Shinu was with pure respect about her ability. It was almost as though there was a deep rooted fear of her beneath all the evident love her held for her. I knew from what little I had seen of Sasuke that this man was strong, he was dangerous, he could easily hurt any one of my family. If this man, that my gut told me I should fear, was afraid of Bel- Shinu, then I knew I should be running for the hills.

Without taking my eyes of them I made a dash for the door at vampire speed, not even caring that the security cameras had caught me, I could come back and destroy them easily later, I just had to get away. The moment I made a dash for the door both Shinu and and Sasuke's eyes turned to me at inhuman speed. When they turned and made eye contact with me, what I saw made me visibly tremble, they're eyes!

Those eyes!

So similar to ours, yet easily more vicious and brutal.

I know I couldn't read minds like Edward, see the future like Alice, or even feel people emotions like Jasper, but besides all that, looking into they're eyes, I knew. I knew that these were the eyes of murders. These things had killed before, they had killed and enjoyed it. The had bathed in the blood of they're enemies. They had killed over and over again without remorse, as though the life of others meant nothing to them.

eyes of demons! that's what those two had in common.

They're eyes were pure red with three small black flame-like dots around the eyes making a triangle.

These eyes only motivated me to go faster, to push my legs at they're full speed.

Before I could get further away from cafe I heard the distinct bell-like voice of Bella as she giggled

"OOOHH she's going to make this fun for me! Sasuke I have to run I'll send you a message when I've fixed the problem! Have fun with the locals, don't kill anyone, and easy on the credit card okay?"

Sasuke chuckled as I heard foot-steps behind me! she were catching up! How was she catching up with me?

I pushed my legs faster! I had to get away! I had to reach the house! hopefully Alice and the rest were already there. I'm sure Alice saw what had occurred in the Cafe, I'm sure that she saw me in danger and would quickly lead the family home. If I could just reach the house I would be safe.

I suddenly heard the most terrifying thing in the world, I heard Shinu's giggle and I felt her so close to me. I could almost feel her breath down my neck, it sent chills up my back.

I burst into the woods, where I knew my way around. The greenery would hopefully confuse her and make her trip. I knew it was a far fetched Idea after seeing her graceful movements.

I quickly weaved and maneuvered my way through the trees, as the woods became a blur in my peripheral vision. I felt the soft squish of my designer boots hitting the soft ground, these shoes were not meant to be run in, and Alice would surely have my head for this, but I couldn't think about that now. My only thought was to get away from the demon following close behind me.

Finally when I could no longer hear her footsteps closely behind me, I allowed myself to breath, figuratively speaking of course. My legs slowed only slightly so I could look around and identify where exactly I was.

I was about ten minutes away from the house at a full-speed run

"Rosalie dear, I thought you would make this at least a little fun"

Her voice seem to be entrapping the entire woods, it was coming from everywhere. No matter how far I stretched my keen hearing I couldn't pin-point a specific area.

"You know what they say about curiosity, it killed the cat"

I pivoted my body around, where the voice had come from, I just needed a second, and I could pin her down. When my whole body finally turned I was faced with nothing but trees.

She was playing with me! This angered me more than anything else had before, she, no matter what type of creature she was, was playing with the ultimate predator. She was the prey not I! She should be the one running from fear, she should be the mouse not the cat. I'm the one who's had years to hone my skills!

BAM!

I was suddenly on the floor, being pinned down by Shinu. She was looking at me with pure amusement. I briefly noticed that her eyes were once again black as midnight. I was relieved, when her eyes were black it was easier for me to imagine her as the old Bella and fight and talk back to her. If her eyes had still been red and demonic I would have unfortunately cowered in fear, I knew this without a doubt, no matter how much I hated to admit it.

"You weren't that difficult to catch" she said with a pout on her beautiful face. She sounded like a disappointed child who had been told her favorite toy had broke.

I pushed my body forward trying to get her the hell of me, but her body seemed to weigh tons, so that my body was completely restricted. What the hell? she looked as though she couldn't weight more than 120 pounds? The way her hands wrapped around my wrist gave the impression that she was weak and was holding something fragile. I bared my teeth at her and allowed a low and gurgling sound escape me lips. Oh, how I wanted to bite the bitch's head off. The moment I was free of her concrete grasp she would regret the moment she ever came after me.

All she did was look down at me with a smile.

"Aren't you cute! You Actually think you can kill me" She said in a sing song voice, and again I knew that I was merely amusing her, acting as a play thing for her.

"I'll kill you!" I growled

"Really? Do you really think you have any room to talk being that you'r the one pinned down?" her face didn't change from her amused expression, except her eyebrow slightly raised in a questing manor.

"If you kill me, they'll know! Alice will have a vision and know you killed me" I said with complete confidence. I got her. she couldn't kill me, she would have a whole vampire coven on her tail if she did. No matter how strong she and Sasuke were there was no way they could take on six vampires and win.

I expected her to show fear. I expected her to let me go. I expected her to beg for me not to kill her. I did not expect fort her to throw her head back and laugh with nothing put glee.

"OH you really think you got me there don't you Rosalie?"

I stared at her with anger and confusion, How could she laugh at me threat?

"You see Rosalie, I have this...let's call it an ability, to mask our future. I can make Alice see whatever I want. So you see right now all she can see is you at the house working on your car and me in Biology sadly waiting for school to end and get to see Edward again. So no Rosalie you don't have me. I could very easily kill you now and make the whole family forget you ever existed" The way she said it was as though she was hoping she could do it. She wanted this. She wanted to kill me and have no consequences.

I felt my mouth open and close, I had nothing. I was going to die, she was going to kill me and enjoy it. The lowly human that I had despised for so long would finally be the end of me. Could she really make everyone forget about me? Could she really make Emmett, the love of my existence, the reason I still roamed this dull, cruel earth, forget about me? was that even possible? Yes, of course it was, her and her lover, Sasuke had that ability, I don't know how I knew but I was sure that they could both do it. I regret going after this she-demon. If I had just not followed her, I would not be in this predicament. Funny how before this incident I would have gladly welcomed death, would have begged for it, but now...not so much. Now that I knew the truth, I wanted nothing more than to live and tell Edwards what the thing he was dating really was. I wanted to expose the bitch. I didn't want her going on through life with MY family and acting as though I had never existed. If I was really going to die, I refused to do it with my head down, and with fear in my eyes. I mustered all the courage I could and lifted my head and met the eyes of death.

She was staring at me with a look of Pity. Pity? that would be the last look I get before I die?

"Don't look at me with that look silly girl. I have seen hundreds of people look at me with that same look right before I tore their miserable heads off. You think that if you look at me with courage it'll stop me from killing you, you think that looking me in the eyes will change the fact your going to die?" Her voice was cold as steel and her eyes betrayed no emotion but emptiness

Suddenly her head snapped up and she looked at the sky, I followed her eyes and saw nothing, but dark clouds that were ready to burst with rain. She quickly looked back down at me

"Now listen here you sneaky little bitch, if you had just stayed at home like a good little vampire none of this would be happening, I wouldn't have to reveal myself to you, I wouldn't have to waste my precious chakra on your pathetic ass." Her whisper was dripping with venom and I could see all the hate resonating from her.

I was confuse. Her Chakra? what the hell was that? Wasn't she going to just kill me?

"This would be so much easier if it had been someone else, anybody else, some one I trusted, but you?" She looked at me with pure disgust, the look you give a lowly insect that you could barely stand the sight of. I recognized that look, it was the same look I always gave her. Oh the Irony, I was going to die by the same creature I had fought to save, the creature I had looked down on

"I don't trust you enough, to not go opening your big mouth off to the family, so I'm going to make it impossible for you to talk about what you saw today to anybody"

Her hands started moving in a long complicated motions, that even my vampire eyes couldn't keep up with. the speed at which her hands moved was so impressive it was like being mesmerized, it was like a her hands were literally turning into blurs. How was it possible to move that fast? I couldn't help but be curious as to what movements with her hands could possibly do to indestructible me. I was so entrapped in her hand motions that I completely missed the opportunity to make a break for it, by the time that I finally realized that I had had a perfect chance to get away it was too late.

I saw her hand motions finally stop and she looked down at me with a huge smile on her face

"I really hope you don't die, this is my first time I've ever tried this jutsu" she said with no hint in her voice that she was actually sorry.

Her left hand went to both sides of my mouth and forced it open, no matter how hard I resisted to oppose her. Her grip was like a vice and refused to allow my mouth to close and bite off her hand.

I saw a satisfied smile light up her gorgeous face just as her right hand came down to my mouth and for the first time in 73 years I felt darkness take over me.

My last thought was full of nothing but love of Emmett and how I would miss him.

* * *

><p>Okay guys I hope you enjoyed Chapter 3.<p>

Please review honestly or how else am I suppose to learn?

Love,

Anastasia


	4. Bitch

Okay guys here's my new chapter to this story.

I'm hard at work on the next chapters of all my other stories, so hopefully the new chapters for those will soon be done.

I was thinking of putting out a new story, another one? Yes I know! I can barely keep up with the three I have, but I feel better when I'm working on more that one story at a time, but I'll see. What do you guys think?

I'm honestly so excited to post the next chapter to this story. I think the next chapter will come as a shock, hopefully in a good way!

I don't have that much to say, except sorry I guess if you run into some errors. I don't have A Beta for this story and I don't have the time to look for one. So if anyone knows someone who can Beta NarutoxTwilight crossover a nudge int eh right direction sure would be appreciated. If not I'm sorry guys you'll have to put up with my semi-decent grammer.

Anyways on with the story. I do not own Twilight or Naruto or anything that pertains to the stories. It all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

><p>I was floating in pure darkness, It was surrounding me, everywhere. It shocked me how dark it was, I couldn't see anything, I couldn't even see my hands in front of me. Why was I even thinking? I shouldn't be thinking, I should go back to sleep. If I slept the pain would go away, it would disappear. Why was the pain so persistent, couldn't it see I was trying to sleep, trying to relax? The damn pain was in my mouth it was like a stabbing feeling in my tongue, it hurt more to think about it, I should just ignore it, if I ignore it, it might go away. Maybe if-<p>

"GOD DAMN YOUR ONE LAZY ASS VAMPIRE!"

the shrill shriek made my eyes open intently. I looked up and saw I was still in the forest. I was about to get up and look for the psycho that called herself Shinu, but the moment I tried to get up I was restrained by an invisible force. It was similar to having 10 tons of rocks on both my arms and legs. I tried again and was persistently held back. I was about to open my mouth to yell, but I was beaten to the punch by a bell-like voice to my right

"I wouldn't talk yet, if I where you. I think your mouth is going to hurt for a while. I've never tried that jutsu on anyone, much less a vampire, who knows what the side-effects might be"

I turned my head so I could see where the voice had come from. She was sitting Indian style staring at me like a child who just got a new toy, with big innocent eyes. Eyes that wouldn't hurt a fly, but I knew better. Once I digested the fact that I was stuck here and apparently couldn't talk, I took into account her words. Whatever a 'jutsu' was, she had tried it on me and was apparently dangerous to use on a vampire, but I wasn't so surprised. In fact I was more surprised that she had even kept me alive. Besides that, she had...

She had...she...made...me go into darkness. What had that been? Had...Had I just been...Sleeping?

For the first time since my transformation thoughts simply would not process orderly, they were a a jumble mess inside my head.

Was it possible that this witch had made me finally sleep, had she somehow found a way for vampires to finally sleep? Was it even possible? My mind went to the possibilities of what else she could do, if she could make me sleep could she...could she possibly make things like make a reproductive system work on someone that is internally dead. Was it too far fetched to hope?

Unfortunately that would only work if I didn't want to decapitate and burn the bitch. I doubt there would be room for negotiation as I slowly killed her.

I opened my mouth to ask her, but she quickly leaned over from her position on the rock and laid a gentle finger on my lips and said as gently as possible. Like a mother talking to a baby, instead of a predator talking to its prey.

"Shhhhh, I told you, you shouldn't talk you'll hurt yourself." She smiled gently at me

I didn't trust her one bit, I narrowed my eyes at her and let out a hiss. That was a huge mistake

The back of my throat and my mouth burned with the flames of a thousand suns. I had never felt pain this intense, it was a trillion times worse than the blood lust. How was it physically possible for something to hurt so intently? To burn more than the transformation itself? My hand flew to my throat and scratched at it, desperately trying to quench the flames. It literally felt like someone was putting a burning flame on my throat and mouth.

"Tsk Tsk Rosalie, I told you, not to talk, that includes making noises. You'll only hurt yourself more dear." She smiled a smile that was only a cruel echo of Esme's motherly love

I simply glared more at her and lifted my hand to show her the appropriate finger that showed how I felt about her. Her laugh was low and melodic.

"Oh Rosalie, that temper will get you into big trouble one of these days, luckily not with me. You see I treat all my experiments with dignity. Well as much dignity as you can on experiments" Her smile didn't change.

So the bitch liked experimenting on people huh? Not A big surprise there. She seemed like the sadistic type.

But why? Why had she kept me alive? She could have easily killed me, so why keep me alive? I wish I could speak to ask the bitch these questions.

"You know calling my bitch isn't going to make things any better." She said it matter of factly as she laid back on the rock. her face turned to look at me "I like you better when you can't talk." She said with a smile

For a second I could only stare at her, I probably looked like a deer caught in the head lights before I regained the little composure I had left.

_So the **Bitch** can read thoughts_. I made sure to put great emphasis on the word she apparently didn't like

"Not as well as Edward but, yes if I focus on one person I can grasp a hold on their thoughts"

She took out a knife that was shaped like a star and started throwing it in the air and catching it centimeters before it made contact with her face. I hoped she would slip up and the Shuriken, I believe that's what they were called, would stab her in the face. Now that I knew she could read my mind I focused on an image of her being stabbed with the shuriken over and over again until that pretty face of her's was ruined.

"Yup you're right it's called a shuriken. You see although my mind reading abilities aren't as top notch as Edward's, I mean he can read many thoughts at once, while I have to focus on a person. They also aren't as weak as your vampire king's Aro's ability though, I don't have to touch a person. Good thing too because I wouldn't like to touch some of the things I use my powers on" She made a face of disgust at the thought.

"Hmmmm I wonder how advance Neji's mind reading ability is, last time I talked to him he was still trying to compose it...But I'm sure his byakugan is pretty ahead " She simply trailed of as though I didn't exist and she was talking to herself.

I noticed that she completely ignored my image of her being mauled. Tragic really, I particularly liked that image. I saw as a smile played on her face at my thoughts. Hmmmm maybe I was growing on her, good it would be easier to slit her throat. From the corner of my eyes I saw her shake her head with a look of disappointment on her face.

The second thing I noticed with great surprise was that she had just talked about Aro. So she knew about the Volturi. If she knew of our greatest secret what else was going up in that pretty little head of her's I wondered. What else did she know, did she know things about us, that even we didn't know. She had somehow made me sleep so maybe her knowledge of vampires wasn't as elementary as we had all thought.

So she knew about us from the beginning? so she had played the perfect part of the dumb blonde. I wonder if she even cared about the fact that she had lied to Edward, probably not. I doubted she gave two shits about my brother. She did after all have another man on her other hand.

I watched as her face for a millisecond grew stoic. OH! So I hit a raw nerve did I?

_What? Do you not want your boy toys to know about each other? Scared that you might lose them both?_

She didn't reply, simply gave a short laugh.

I made my mind reel back to what was important, I had to figure out what she knew, but first I had to know what on earth she was.

_Can you answer me that? what are you?_

"Yup that one I can answer. I'm a ninja" From what I could see of her face her smile was huge, it practically filled her whole face

_Ha-ha very funny, now tell me, what are you really, you don't have to hide it anymore. You said it yourself, you did something to me so I can't tell anyone what I saw. No point in hiding what you really are._

"I told you, I'm a ninja. I'm from the village konohagakure no sato, or Konoh for you." When she said the name of the village she apparently came from Her voice naturally took an oriental tone to it. I couldn't distinguish the region though. Korean? Chinese? Japanese? Filipino? Taiwanese? I wasn't sure

Besides that, I finally decided that this girl must surely be crazy, out of her mind. To come to the conclusion that she's a ninja? Maybe it was a trick. Maybe she really was a demon and was simply bullshitting me.

"No, No. I promise you that I really am a ninja. You said, well thought, it yourself, there's no point in hiding it anymore, you can't tell anyone. I truly am a ninja. How else would you explain my speed and ability hmmm?"

I simply stared at her, was she actually serious about all this? Did she really think I would believe that she was a ninja. Ninjas aren't real. They where simply old stories of ancient warriors in the Sengoku era of Japan.

So what on earth is she?

"You saw the headband that I have wrapped around my waist right?" She asked not even bothering to look at me or to slow the pace at which she continued to throw her shuriken in the air.

_Yea_ I thought in my head. I was used to directing specific thoughts, thanks to Edward.

"It's the symbol of our village. It literally mean Village Hidden in the Leaves"

I could only stare. Was it somehow possible that she was telling the truth? How on earth could Ninjas exist? I understood vampires and werewolves, but ninjas? How could I even fathom the thought that there were men running around this world skulking in the shadows wearing all black

"Actually, we don't wear all black. I don't think I've met many ninjas that wear all black, but they do come in rare occasion. Actually I even know a ninja that wears bright orange and another one that wear bright green"

Shinu's face smiled at the thought of these mysterious people.

Orange? Aren't ninjas masters of stealth? Why on earth would they wear orange if they wanted to be stealthy?

"If you knew him, you'd understand. The bright orange suit kind of matches him."

I watched from the corner of my eyes as a wistful smile seemed to play on her lips. It was as though she where trying to remember a happy memory but was reluctant to.

_What Shinu, another boy that you're playing?_ I thought cruelly at her

A second after the thought crossed my mind I instantly knew that it had been a mistake to taunt her. Somehow I think that I had finally pushed my lucked too far

suddenly, so fast that even my eyes couldn't follow she was no longer laying on rock and I was no longer laying on my back. I was sitting up facing a crouching Shinu. Her face was mearly a couple inches from mine.

Her eyes were slowly turning the demonic red that they had been before.

The fear was consuming me. It devoured my body. My body was both convulsing in fear and trying desperately to get away. How can one person inflict so much pain in a vampire simply by staring at them? It made me nauseated to think about what would happened if she truly did hurt me.

It was like I could only focus on her eyes, that's it. The whole world had been reduced to her eyes on mine. It was a sick, twisted version of a lover's gaze.

In that one gaze of her eyes, I pictured it all. Everything she could do to me, the horror she would make me feel. The way she could mutilate my body, so much so that not even my birth parents would be able to recognize me. I saw how many techniques of torture she had learned through the years. I saw what she had done to other people, some innocent, how she had made them all beg for death, how she had enjoyed every single minute of it, not one regret. I saw how much she would enjoy torturing me. I saw how life would go on without me, no one would give a damn, they wouldn't even have a second thought about me.

I saw everything in a blink of an eye.

"Listen here you fucking bitch" her hissing in my face brought my attention back to the demon in front of me "I might have spared your life, hell maybe I even found you amusing, but you will not disrespect me! Do you understand me? I control your life, everything about it, you no longer have any power over anything anymore. Don't even expect an ounce of pity from me, you treated me like shit when you thought I was a lowly human"

I finally looked at her in her entirety, not just her eyes, but everything. I saw the way her beautiful face had somehow transformed into the face of pure rage, the way her lips curled up into a smile that couldn't even remotely be called human. The way her eyes burned with blood lust and death. The way her body was like a coiled snake ready to attack at any sudden movements.

In a sick way you could almost see the beauty of her, the way she could turn off her humanity and turn into a wild beast. It was a thought that I couldn't control no matter how much I truly and a passionately hated her The way her black hair had slight tendrils blowing in the light breeze that stopped the day from being completely humid. The way her eyes seemed to almost move, the way the small flames near her pupils where dancing side to side. Her body, I had already established, was nothing more than a work of art, was shaped and positioned in way that any artist would have a field day with.

Even through all the obvious beauty it was simply to see the evil demon hidden within the same wild beast. The way her eyes no longer held any humanity or reason in them, as though she was no longer a human. The way the lips that were pulled back behind her teeth seemed to disorient her whole face into something from your worst nightmares. The way her body was positioned in a way that a normal body should not be able to hold for a long amounts of time.

"Now it's my turn you demonic son of a bitch. Did you have fun laughing at the 'weak human'?" Her eyes were glowing with glee and the three dots surrounding her pupils seemed to move like flames, raging with barely contained fury.

No words came out of my mouth. Even if I could speak I doubt my quivering body would be able to sputtle a single, coherent word.

"Now this is what we're going to do, you're going to go back to the house. you'll be arriving a couple minutes earlier then them. You're going to act as though nothing happened, I already made sure that you can't talk about what you saw today."

For a brief second a thought crossed my mind, but just as quickly as it was there I got rid of it before the sadistic bitch could see what I was thinking.

Unfortuantly for me, she gave me a smile that said she already knew what I was planning.

"Sweet, you think Edward will be able to save you with your thoughts. I'm going to put a genjutsu on your mind so powerful that the moment anyone tries to read your mind, they'll be sucked into it, he'll only see what I put in the image."

Suddenly her smile turned back to its false gentleness that she apparently liked to portray.

"Don't worry Rosie everything will be okay, I'll take care of your family." Her hands on my face became gentle as she rubbed the palm of her smooth hand across my cheek. "The way you couldn't"

What was wrong with this girl? Was she fucking bipolar? Or was this part of her game? Did she like acting nice and innocent and then ripping a person's head off? Was that her game? Was this her strategy?

"Now my little lab rat I want you to tell me if you understand my plan?" Her voice was so sickly sweet it practically dripped syrup.

I knew I simply had to play along if I wanted to survive. I nodded my head telling her I understood.

"No, I want you to tell me verbally sweety" She said as simply as though she were telling me to write a simple sentence.

I looked at her with wide eyes full of fear. How could she expect me to talk, when the repercussions would be so horrid? Could I really do it? Was it possible to even utter a single yes? NO! The simple thought of what had happened last time I had talked sent a fresh wave of fear running through my bones.

I feverishly shook my head.

She looked at me with sad eyes that I knew were just an act

"Awww my sweets, you have to speak eventually, it's better you start now. Can you imagine saying your first words in front of your family? I'm sure that you withering in pain would cause at least a few raised eyebrows"

I kept a pace in my shaking head. I don't care what the bitch said, there was no way I could utter a single word

"But sweety if you don't begin talking I'll have to go get someone that can convince you to talk? How about Emmett you think his presence will convince you? Shall I go fetch him, I'm sure that your face would be a beautiful last image before his final death'

The way she said was as though she really was sorry about it, like she really regretted the fact that she was threatening the love of my existence. I had to admit to myself I now understood why it was so easy for her to pretend to care about Edward, act like she really loved him. Why it was so simply for Edward to truly believe that this Demon loved her. She was an amazing actress, the sincerity in her eyes was almost believable.

My god, what had I done? I felt like I had opened Pandora's box, unleashed an uncontrollable demon. Would it have been simpler to simply let things go on as though I hadn't noticed a thing? Would she perhaps shown mercy on my family? Maybe my actions would be what leads to our ultimate destruction.

I mentally prepared myself for the pain I knew would follow any verbal action, I knew that I would want to succumb to the unimaginable pain. I knew all this but I had to put that behind me if I wanted to keep my beloved Emmett out of this. The thought of the pain I had been put through only a couple minutes ago left me silent for a couple more seconds.

I mentally prepared myself for the unimaginable pain that I was about to feel. Some scientist said that if a person knows and is aware that pain is coming they can prepare for it and in reality it'll be less than they thought. I don't think this was going to be one of those situations,

"Yes, I understand"

My eyes widened at the realization that I had just experienced.

The pain in my throat was soothed by a great amount compared to the original pain I had felt when I had hissed at the bitch. It was only a dull burn maybe a little stronger than the constant thirst that came with being a vegetarian vampire, but nothing I couldn't handle.

I looked at her with nothing but shock. Why wasn't this hurting the way it had before?

"That's a good girl" She said it as she rubbed the top of my head as though I was nothing but a pathetic dog. I was about to throw myself as at her, if I could talk then surly I could move again, when I thought better of it.

I knew she was much stronger than me so there was no point in even trying to escape or running for it. Maybe if I just simply did as she said she would leave me and my family at peace

"That's the spirit! Keep your hopes up, they probably won't happened but nothing wrong with a little hope, right?" She talked to me like a cheerleader with too much caffeine. My only respond was a stony glare.

With the peppy smile still plastered on her face she raised herself from her crouching position in front of me to stand up. I looked up at her as she stretched her long lethal body.

She looked down me and grabbed me by the shoulders and stood me up as though I were a child. Her hand on my bare arms was surprisingly warm, contrary to out cold skin.

The moment my feet hit the ground I was shocked to realize that my body felt perfectly fine. I had mentally prepared myself to feel beat up and horrible so this realization came as a shock. I felt the same strength as when I had been a newborn coursing within me. I could feel blood running within my system even though it had been a good four days since I had last fed

I was about to talk to her again, now that I could talk again. Ask her why I felt like this.

"No, no. There's no time to waster my dear" She whispered in my ear, her breath was warm just like her hands against my ear With that she quickly turned me around facing the directing where my house was "Of you go, remember act normal or the consequences will be dire blah blah blah"

Just as she finished talking I no longer felt her warm hand on my shoulder.

I quickly turned around to talk to her or attack her which ever came more naturally to me, most likely the latter.

Just as my body turned I saw a couple leaved floating in the air, falling to the floor where I guessed Shinu had been.

The damn bitch had escaped.

Just as I thought that I heard a small retreating giggle withing the dark surrounding forest.

* * *

><p>Okay guys I hope you enjoyed Chapter 4.<p>

Please review honestly or how else am I suppose to learn?

Love,

Anastasia


End file.
